Various types of containers for dispensing solid objects, particularly solid products intended for human consumption, are known in the art. Such containers are often characterized by a hand-held size that can be easily stored and transported. Exemplary consumable products that are often packaged in such containers include pharmaceutical compositions, oral tobacco products, snacks, mints, gums, breath strips, candy, and the like.
Certain consumable products, such as pharmaceutical products, require containers having a certain level of child resistance. Traditionally, pills have been packaged in a bottle having a cap that can only be removed by applying downward pressure while twisting the cap. However, this type of child resistance has certain disadvantages. For example, if a child does manage to open the bottle, immediate access is provided to the entire contents of the bottle. Further, if an adult user fails to place the cap in the properly secured position, there is no secondary mechanism for preventing access by a child.
Exemplary containers that provide a locking mechanism for enhancing child-resistance of a container can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,175 to Gelardi; U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,149 to Gelardi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,576 to Intini; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,776 to Gelardi; U.S. Pat. Publication Nos. 2009/0223989 to Gelardi and 2009/0266837 to Gelardi et al.; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/412,809 to Bailey et al.; Ser. No. 12/425,180 to Bailey et al.; and Ser. No. 12/685,819 to Bailey et al., which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
In addition to child resistance, another desirable feature for certain containers is the ability to dispense a metered amount of a product. In other words, it can be highly desirable for the container to control dispensing such that only a defined number of stored product units, such as only a single unit, is dispensed each time the container is opened. Metered distribution of a product can be advantageous as a further level of child resistance as it prevents unrestricted access to the entire contents of the container, and as a means to improve sanitation because such a container negates the need to touch numerous units within the container in order to obtain a single desired unit.
Further, another desirable feature for certain containers is the protection of the product from environmental effects, particularly those effects that may degrade the product stored in the container. For example, in humid environments, moisture may invade the storage space housing the product, thereby damaging the product or otherwise rendering the product unusable.
There remains a need in the art for a container for storing and dispensing a product capable of combining various advantageous features, such as child resistance, moisture protection, metered dispensing, and convenient size.